This invention relates generally to the field of plumbing accessories, and in particular a new and improved shower head.
With showers having become the preferred way of bathing for a substantial percentage of the population, a considerable amount of effort has been expended upon the design of shower heads. Traditionally shower heads were designed primarily from an aesthetic point of view as they were often a prominent visual fixture within a bathroom. However, more recently others have focused their attention upon the design of shower heads that minimize water consumption in order to reduce energy costs. Still others have attempted to create shower heads that have a relatively even spray pattern or, in some instances, provide a pulsating spray having a massaging or relaxing effect.
While a vast array of different shower heads and shower head designs have been contemplated, there nevertheless still exists a need for an aesthetically pleasing and relatively simple shower head design that provides a constant and even spray while minimizing overall water use. There is also the need for a shower head that is essentially xe2x80x9cinstant offxe2x80x9d and that does not continue to drip for an extended period of time after the faucet supplying water to the shower head has been turned off, or where a worn faucet does not completely shut off the supply of water to the shower head.
The invention therefore provides a mechanically simple, aesthetically pleasing shower head design that provides a constant and soothing spray, and reduces dripping after the supply of water to the shower head has been turned off or in the event that the faucet supplying the shower head will not completely shut off.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects the invention provides a shower head comprising a backing plate having a relatively flat and smooth front surface and a rear surface, said rear surface including a receptacle for receiving a conduit through which pressurized water may be directed, said backing plate further including an aperture passing therethrough permitting water to flow from said receptacle through said aperture to said front surface; a diaphragm receivable over said front surface of said backing plate, said diaphragm having a front and a rear surface, said front surface having a plurality of nipples extending outwardly therefrom, said nipples having longitudinal bores extending therethrough connecting said front and rear surfaces of said diaphragm; and, a cover plate releasably securable to said backing plate, said cover plate having a plurality of holes extending therethrough for receiving said nipples on said diaphragm, when said diaphragm received over said front surface of said backing plate said cover plate releasably securable to said backing plate holding said diaphragm against said front surface of said backing plate with said nipples extending through said holes in said cover plate such that the delivery of pressurized water through said aperture in said backing plate causes an outward deflection of said diaphragm away from said backing plate, said pressurized water flowing between said backing plate and said diaphragm and expelled through said longitudinal bores in said nipples.
In a further aspect the invention provides an improved shower head comprising a backing plate having a relatively flat and smooth front surface and a rear surface that includes a receptacle for receiving a conduit through which pressurized water may be delivered, said backing plate further including an aperture passing from said receptacle to said front surface; a diaphragm having a perimeter dimensioned so as to be receivable over said front surface of said backing plate, said diaphragm having a front surface that includes a plurality of nipples extending outwardly therefrom, each of said nipples having longitudinal bores extending therethrough connecting said front surface of said diaphragm with said rear surface of said diaphragm; and, a cover plate releasably securable to said backing plate, said cover plate having a plurality of holes extending therethrough and arranged in a pattern to match the pattern of said nipples extending outwardly from said front surface of said diaphragm such that when said diaphragm is received over said front surface of said backing plate with said cover plate releasably secured to said backing plate and said diaphragm received and held between said cover plate and said front surface of said backing plate said nipples extending through said holes in said cover plate, upon the delivery of pressurized water through said aperture in said backing plate said diaphragm deflecting outwardly from said backing plate to permit water to flow between said backing plate and said diaphragm to said nipples, where the supply of pressurized water through said aperture is reduced below a predetermined level said diaphragm flexing backwardly from its deflected position and into contact with said front surface of said backing plate thereby stopping the flow of water through said nipples.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken together with the accompanying drawings.